At the Crack Of Dead
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Takashi Komuro and co. are trapped inside a hospitial they took refuge at and the zombie's are surrounding the whole building including the inside. What will they do to escape? Will Takashi have to sacrifice himself to allow his friends to escape?
1. Chapter 1: Survivors Trapped

At the Crack of Dead

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I do NOT own the anime nor characters.)**_

_~We had only got lucky…Kohta had almost got bitten…~_

"Are you alright…?" Alice snuggled closer to Kohta, while Saya checked him for bite marks.

Everyone else looked outside the window with concern. "I said I'm alright Saya-chan…" Kohta mumbled softly and patted Alice on the head. Zeke had taken on guard at the door to warn us of any nearby zombies.

_~A lot of people were also here…trapped…in this hell of a hospital.~_

"When are they just going to go away!" said one teenager. He was frustrated and began crying.

Saya fixed her glasses and turned her head to the teenage boy, "SHUT UP! Noise only just attracts them, I've repeated this one too many damn times to you ALL!" she then forcefully sat next to Kohta.

"And how the hell do you know that?" said a middle age man, he worn a lab coat signaling that he worked here. His eyes shot from Saya and Kohta to Saeko.

"Hmph, don't look at me. I'm just a simple gal." Saeko stared out the window, with her katana close by watching as the zombies roamed the outside.

Saya sighed heavily, "Are you seriously this dumb? Its' quiet obvious, they can't see you so a person would either think hear or smell. Their attracted to noise, I've tested the theory way before I decided to run blindly into _**them**_."

"God is obviously punishing us for our sins…." A woman muttered as she sat in the corner with her son who had cancer. "What is the use of living? They are just going to get us sooner or later…" exclaimed the boy with cancer.

_~He…was soon to be correct, the whole world had gone to shit really quick, but who could we place the blame on? Ourselves or the American governments' actions?~_

Takashi stood up quickly and walked to the door. He then peered from the bloody window, "We just fight _**them **_til we ourselves find a safer spot…"

"And just what is a safe spot to you?" said the doctor in the lab coat.

"Island…one that's deserted but, of course before we get going there we would have to stock up…" Takashi said staring at one of _**them **_that was right in front of the door. Zeke began barking rapidly, growling and snarling at the door.

"Tch, somebody shut the damn dog up!" Saya grumbled as she was deep in thought.

"Looks like you got a plan princess" Saeko continued to stare at the outside window. Rei also joined her to scout out the area, "Seems like they aren't going to go easily without a distraction."

'_**At this rate if we go all at once we defiantly will not make it…' **_Kohta thought to himself as he looked down at Alice and slowly shifted his gaze to Saya who looked frustrated at the other survivors.

Kohta cleared his throat grabbing almost everyone's attention, "Ahem, um…I was thinking…" everyone stared at him with a questioning look.

"Spit it out chubby!" Saya said impatiently and elbowed him.

"Come on take it easy on him, Saya he isn't too sane at the moment as you've seen." Saeko stood up for Kohta, causing him to smile lightly.

'_**I don't really think anyone's sane in this crisis…' **_Saya thought sighing and laid her head on Kohta's shoulder, "Well we are waiting for you to say something Kohta."

"I was thinking that…with the people we have with us…I don't think we will make it out alive without anyone panicking…" Kohta surveyed the room looking at everyone.

"So what if we panic? What the hell else are we supposed to do? Stay calm?" the doctor slammed his foot on the ground. His loud outburst only put fear in the crying teenager and Alice who held on tightly to Kohta's arm.

"…Were you not listening to me before? If you panic, you make noise. You make noise, you cause the attention of _**them **_to you. Now, you don't want that…now do we Doctor Idiot?" Saya said sarcastically with a cold glare.

Buttoning up his lab coat the doctor walked to the window, "What a sad world this has become…I'd never think that scientist would ever be capable of causing such a catastrophe. And all my life I thought I'd live and die in a normal world, but this is not clearly the world we once knew…"

Deep silence filled the room as fear and insanity began to rise among few. Takashi walked away from the door and dropped to the floor searching around for something.

Rei looked from the window and straight at Takashi, "What are you doing…"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Looking for a way out, would you rather escape quietly underneath the hospital or attract attention?"

"No need to be an ass…"

"Hmph…" Takashi continued his search in hope to stumble across a manhole cover.

Shizuka pounced around happily, causing Rei to stare at her moving chest, "What are you so excited about, Shizuka…?"

"Do you not see? The supplies just in case someone gets a boo-boo I can make it all better! Not just that I can add it to my other medical supplies in the Humvee." She seemed to put a smile on Alice's face, but received a grim look from everyone else.

"And how the hell do you expect to get your new found supplies to the vehicle…?" asked the cancer ridden teen with a blank expression on his face.

Saya sighed muttered under her breath, "I can't believe your still living and breathing Shizuka…" Shizuka ran up to the window looking outside with her chest pressed firmly against the window.

"That's a great question! Well while Takashi looks for a way out how's about we introduce ourselves to each other!" a huge smile plastered her face along with Alice who too was now happy.

"Great…and then we can throw a fucking tea party, what _a genius_." Saya muttered sarcastically.

"Kiyoshi Motaro." Everyone's attention was pulled to the doctor who was still staring out with window with hopeless eyes.

"Huh?"

"You asked for a name, and I gave you one" he sighed and turned around to everyone letting his body plop to the floor, "But you can just call me Yoshi if you please. Also, by the way I'm part American and Japanese"

"I'm Yong Lee, and this is my mother Yun Lee we come from South Korea, Seoul to be exacted." The boy with cancer sounded unexcited and his mother continued to cling to him.

"Alright and what about cry-baby over there…" Saya pointed to the teenager who was still crying a river.

"Leave me alone! I can't help it if I'm scared shitless! I'm sure you were too when you first seen this damn things!" the teenager wiped his face with his torn hoodie and sighed, "I'm Mark Romano, part Italian and American came here as a foreign exchange student and sure as hell know this isn't part of learning Japanese culture…"

"Great now that we know each other, Takashi!" Saya glanced at Takashi who had long been stopped looking for a manhole cover, "Find an underway passage?"

Shaking his head he looked at the door where Zeke sat, "We're gonna have to do this the old fashion way…unless" his gaze shifted to the Kiyoshi.

"What?"

"You work here don't you?"

"Your point?"

"You have to know a quick way out or at least a underground passage that would lead us close to the Humvee…"

"And if I do?"

Saeko flashed her katana at Kiyoshi signaling a threat. "And you really intend to kill me and take the long way out facing all of _**them**_?" his face was plastered with a sadistic smile, yet his eyes showed hopelessness.

"Anything that would get us out of this hell hole would do for me, I don't mind killing you as a human or as one of _**them**_ your choice if you want to go insane or not." Saeko gave him a cold glare tipping her blade out.

'_**These damn kids are crazy…thinking we are going to make it out alive…pathetic souls' **_Kiyoshi smirked at everyone, "Alright, fine but I do hope you know that we are on the second floor, which could cause a delay in whatever plan you have going on, kid."

"Yeah, yeah let's just go…" Takashi muttered scooping up Zeke placing him in his jacket, with his head popping out in the front. He then walked over to Alice and poked her nose, "Alright, ready kid?" she smiled happily nodding and hopped on his back.

"Well, no use in staying here…everyone grab anything that you would consider a weapon. And remember do whatever it takes to kill _**them **_meaning no remorse or sorrow for them, even if they are little children…" Takashi explained to the group of survivors who were willing to follow.

_~Is this really god's doing? Is he punishing us…? We'd only hope that Lee-san's words were nothing but empty meanings…~_

_**Authors Note: Okay, people…a new story, yes? I do hope you've enjoyed that…I'm starting to pick up a habit at making my chapters longer, which is a good thing to me it'll keep you readers busy. Anyway, until next time peace out!**_

_**Terminology: Them strictly refers to the zombie's as they referred to them in the series.**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	2. RoD Prt I: Escape the Second Floor

At the Crack of Dead

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I do NOT own the anime nor characters.)**_

R.o.D: Escape the Second Floor

"Right, everyone ready?" Takashi asked holding up his wrench he had with him.

Everyone had a determined look about their faces. Kiyoshi had mustered up enough sanity to go through with whatever Takashi's plan was.

"Ready!" everyone's voice rang silently but, loud enough for each other to hear.

Yong began to cough a little but, then straightened himself out with a brave look about him, he had decided to protect his mother and kept her close to his side.

Kiyoshi and Kohta walked up beside Takashi with Saeko behind them, "Alright…those who are afraid to fight, it is very crucial to _**stick **_beside those who are armed." Most of the people who were without weapons seemed extremely uneasy.

One of the shy and reserved patients in the room stepped up. He appeared to be around his early teens and wore red sneakers, blue/yellow hoodie, skinny jeans, and a bright red beanie.

"I…h-have a question…"

"What is it kiddo?" Saya asked tapping her foot impatiently _**'We really don't have the time…'**_

Alice at the time had stepped up to him, she was seemingly the only one to notice he was shy and uneasy. "Don't be shy silly! Takashi and my friends are gonna take care of those big baddies!" she grabbed onto his hand, making him blush slightly.

"Well…I-I was…" he began to tense up. Alice looked at him and then hugged him.

He smiled slightly and hugged back, "I'll…tell you all later, I-if t-that's alright…"

Shizuka stooped down to his level, but it only proved to be a slight fail because he was face to face with her boobs. She then wrapped her arms around him and began petting his head, the boy's nose began to bleed, "There, there, there child…now you can tell us anytime you're ready, but can you tell us your name?"

Kohta and Takashi began snickering at the kid, only to be pinched by Rei, "Shh!"

"AHEM!" Saya stomped her foot, and Saeko just glance at Shizuka with an awkward look, "Excuse me, but do _**you **_realize what predicament we are facing at the moment?"

Saya's ranting was interrupted when the boy broke the short silence, "Mamoru…" he mumbled but Alice was able to hear him.

"Mamoru…can I call you Momo?" she asked jumping up and down happily, he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Alright, alright enough sappy crap time. We have to get going Takashi!" Saya turned her attention away from the two kids and to Takashi had the door already open.

"On it already, don't fall to behind people." He muttered scooping out the area.

"Here it might be better if we actually use a flashlight" Kiyoshi dug in his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. He proceeded in turning it on only to see a zombie a few inches away from him.

Kohta quickly but quietly aimed his silent pistol at the zombie, but Takashi tapped his should and shook his head, "Not worth the time, the quicker we move the quicker we are to the first floor and not just that survivors are with us, and we have to see if there are survivors downstairs."

"Understood" Kohta whispered and signaled everyone to follow closely behind.

Mamoru with Alice in hand kept close to Saya, "So, why were you here at the hospital?"

"…I guess you could say I was sick…"

"Oh, you got a cold? Don't worry! We have stuff to make you feel all better!"

Mamoru rubbed his nose with his opposite hand, "So, I know you couldn't have been born from out of thin air…where is your parents?" he looked down at Alice who's expression quickly turned from an over joyed child to a deep depressed look.

There was silence between Mamoru and Alice as they moved at the same pace as everyone else.

"I…I'm sorry if that was personal. I mean...y-you don't have to answer if you don't wanna…"

Alice managed to pull off a fake smile, "It's alright, actually I don't know what happened to my mommy, but my daddy…" she looked up at Takashi as sad memories ran across her thoughts, "Daddy saved me, he protected me from the baddies."

"Oh…I'm very sorry to hear that…"

"But, I'm happy again now! Kohta and Saya are really nice to me, they are…like parents to me!" Alice squeezed Mamoru's hand lightly with a bright look upon her face once more.

Just before Alice could ask Mamoru the same question, a shout of terror aroused from behind them.

"Oh, shit! He's one of them…..!" a guy with dark brown hair said shakily as he began to back up away from the infected man.

"Ngh! Ahhhhh!" the man dropped to the ground with a thud. Saeko swiftly made her way to the back along with Takashi who wielded his wrench in a defensive mode.

"So, didn't want to warn us you were infected?" Saeko asked in a slightly cold manor.

"Please….ngh…I-I…just…" the infected guy began coughing hard enough to cough out blood.

Most of the survivors were lingering behind him huddled up in fear. Sighing Saeko looked at the man, face filled with pity.

"I can end it for you here, and now if you would like." Saeko whispered loud enough for the message to reach him.

"Please…and…" the man was once again interrupted by his own coughing, "Ngh…if you find…my daughter, she's around 6 years old…please tell her, I'm sorry…and that I love her please…"

Takashi nodded, "We will if we see her…"

Kiyoshi quickly pushed past everyone and stooped down looking the infected man in the eye, "I promise that I will tell her myself…" he smiled a little, "Good-bye, Koyuki-san..."

The man smiled closing his eyes _**'Thank god for an amazing friend like him…I don't think I would have ever gotten this far in my career…'**_

Saeko quickly took her sword and swiftly stabbed Koyuki in the heart. Her brutal execution made the viewers behind the man gasped, Yong's expression seemed to only darken as he was thrown into deep thought.

"We have to keep going" Takashi exclaimed once more taking lead.

Mamoru on the other hand could not take his eyes as well as his mind off of what he had just witnessed, Alice only just tugged on his sleeve holding tightly on his arm.

Shizuka motioned the kids to move faster. Kohta took the rear guard to help Yong out if there were any problems to occur.

Silence only filled their void, only to have tension rise from within the group of survivors.

"It's sad really…" Rei whispered catching Kiyoshi's attention.

"What…?"

"To have someone that you were close to…to only have them die at such a young age…"

Yong's expression darkened, "Hey, Kohta is it?" he looked over at the chubby high school student.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked but never stopped peeking behind them.

"This…infection…have you ever thought that we as human beings, deserve what we are getting…?" A silence struck the two like lightening, Yong glared at Kohta who refused to look him in the face.

"Something's are better left unsaid…" Kohta whispered grimly, gripping his gun tightly.

"Hmph" Yong walked up closer to his mother, leaving Kohta as the rear guard.

As they all moved through the dark halls with Kiyoshi's flashlight in hand Takashi suddenly came to a halt.

Zeke on the other hand began growling and slowly crept forward, "HEY! Zeke no, bad dog!" Rei whispered loudly and walked forward to grab him but was stopped by Saya.

"Kiyoshi…flash your light to the right and then forward…keep the flashlight up…" Takashi said, being to sweat.

As soon as Kiyoshi flashed the light to the right, the sight that was now enlightened was a gruesome one. Blood littered the floors, and a deep crimson color painted the door and the bodies made the sight even more sickening, "Dear god…." Kiyoshi whispered backing up slightly and then flashed it to the front.

In the front of the group was dead bodies, and _**them **_who littered the hall was scattered as most were feasting.

Alice's eyes widen when she saw Zeke growling and barking at _**them**_, "Zeke…." The small dog began to tug at the pants leg of the one he was planning on assaulting.

'_**Shit, shit, shit, shit!' **_without thinking Takashi had charged at _**them**_ causing it to hit the floor with a hard thud. Takashi then slowly grabbed the dog, "Tch…"

"Son of a bitch…" Saya whispered and took a defensive stand.

"Guys, run…NOW!" Takashi stepped to the side to allow everyone to run in front of him. Saeko took the lead and began to slice down _**them**_.

Kohta from the back with a rifle began shooting, "Shit! Takashi, their behind us too!" Yong joined his side and began swinging at the ones who were close.

'_**Dammit!' **_Takashi grinded his teeth, "Alright, Yoshi do you know the way to the closets elevator?"

"Yes, there should be one up a head if we take a left turn!" Kiyoshi shouted as _**them**_ began to draw closer to him with Alice and Mamoru behind him holding onto him for dear life, "Gr, fuck this!" with all his strength mustered up he stuck one of _**them**_ in the face with his bare fist.

Mark had used his backpack as a weapon, "Mother Fuckers just won't give up!" he continued to bash them in their heads.

"Rei how's everything going up there?" Takashi asked as the blood of _**them **_splattered against his clothes and the floor.

"It's going pretty good! We should be there….right Kiyoshi?" Rei huffed as she stabbed her spear-like weapon into _**them**_.

As they fought their way through, swinging around the corner they spotted a large mass of _**them**_ standing around.

"Ah fuck!" Kiyoshi bit his bottom lip glaring at the sight in front of him. Saeko quickly went back to back with him slashing the enemy who dared come close, "Takashi, we have an issue."

Takashi quickly swung around the corner and his eyes widen at the sight, "Dammit…" his attention was quickly grabbed away from the horde in front of the elevator to Yong's screaming mother who was captured.

"SHIT! NO!" Yong went to go grab for his mother only to be held back by Kohta, "Fuck off! I have to get to my mother!" Kohta only forcefully grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt and dragged him to where Takashi was.

Yun Lee along with most of the other survivors was captured by _**them**_. Up ahead Saeko and Kiyoshi along with Rei tried to clear the way, Shizuka helped out by hitting some of them in the head with her newly found medical kit.

Mark ran up to Takashi panting, "Shit, man…I'm startin' to think that staying in that room wasn't such a bad idea…"

"Trust me, they would have gotten us all sooner or later…" Takashi whispered looking at Yong who was still struggling to get to his mother _**'Not another…'**_

"Get the fuck off me!" Kohta quickly spun Yong around and the butt of his gun collided with the boy's chin. Yong's face quickly began to bruise up and he was glaring Kohta in the eye.

Mark looked behind them, "Guys this ain't the place, nor the time…." Grabbing onto Yong's arm he began dragging him to catch up to the survivors who weren't capture by _**them**_.

Takashi laid a hand on Kohta's shoulder. "Yeah…I know" lifting his gun up he aimed it at Yun Lee's head, she had lipped a few kind words to him, "I understand…" he had pulled the trigger instantly killing her, "I'm sorry…"

Kohta flashed a quick smile and then turned to Takashi, "Ready to go, captain."

Takashi only laughed a little, "Dude just don't…."

_**Authors Note: Okay, people…a new story, yes? I do hope you've enjoyed that…I'm starting to pick up a habit at making my chapters longer, which is a good thing to me it'll keep you readers busy. Anyway, until next time peace out!**_

_**Terminology/Definitions:**_

_**Them **__strictly refers to the zombie's as they referred to them in the__** series.**_

_**Cancer:**__ known medically as a __**malignant neoplasm**__, is a broad group of various diseases, all involving unregulated cell growth. In cancer, cells divide and grow uncontrollably, forming malignant tumors, and invade nearby parts of the body. The cancer may also spread to more distant parts of the body through the lymphatic system or bloodstream._

_**Characters (owned by me):**_

_**- Yong Lee and Yun Lee – **__the Lee family who had been in Japan for close to 4 years. Yong Lee had just been diagnosed with cancer 4 months before the outbreak occurred. __**Yun Lee was killed along with few survivors.**_

_**- Mark Romano- **__an Italian-American exchange student. He had decided for his final year of Highschool that he wanted to learn Japanese and their culture, thus arriving at Japan 1 month before the outbreak._

_**- Kiyoshi Motaro- **__a Japanese-American who is a professional medical doctor. He is around his mid-twenties and was mentoring his longtime friend his assistant Koyuki._

_**- ? Koyuki- **__he is in his early twenties, and was apparently good friends with Kiyoshi. Not much is known about him, but he has __**a daughter who is 6 years old **__and he was the first of the survivors in the hospital who had somehow came in contact with one of__** them.**_

_**- Mamoru ?- **__Nothing much of him is known. He is shown to be a shy boy who was apparently in his early teens. It is unknown to why he was at the hospital in the first place. _

**Hint(s)/Fun Facts:**

_- It can be __**hinted**__ that the Yong Lee __**does not **__like the Japanese too much._

_- Mark's personality is similar to Junpei Iori's (from Persona 3) personality when he is seen breaking down crying._

_- Mamoru's height is 4'11._

_- There was about 20 survivors who were in the room with Takashi and co._

_- Mamoru's mother was part of most of the survivors. She died before she reached the room with the others._

_- Mamoru __**might**__ be Chinese or Vietnamese._

_- The title of the chapter, __**R.o.D **__can somehow be in reference to the anime __**Read or Die**__._

_- The __**R **__stands for __**Ride**__, while the __**D **__stands for __**Dead**__._

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
